Le Mariage De Mon Meilleur Ami
by Tigrou19
Summary: <html><head></head>OS – Etes-vous déjà tombé amoureux ? ... Je veux dire, vraiment amoureux. Les simples amourettes de collégiens ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, L'Amour ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Jusqu'à ce que Lorcan décide de se mettre en couple avec notre meilleure amie. Moi ? Roxanne Weasley, enchantée. Mon problème principal ? Avoir réalisé que je tenais un peu trop à Lorcan...</html>


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** _Le mariage de mon meilleur ami._

**Genre :** OS, terminé.

**Rating :** T, pour cause de langage.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Roxanne Weasley, Lorcan Scamander, quelques mentions de Weasley, un ou deux OC.

**Résumé**: OS – Etes-vous déjà tombé amoureux ? Le véritable Amour _;_ celui qui vous fait penser à la personne aimée à chaque seconde de chaque jour, celui qui vous donne envie d'être en sa présence du matin au soir, celui qui vous ferait faire absolument n'importe quoi pour voir son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire éblouissant… Oui, celui-là. Alors, ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Roxanne, elle, est en plein dedans, pour son plus grand malheur.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Bon, j'ai évidemment fait quelques recherches avant d'écrire ce OS, et il s'avère que d'après JKR, Lorcan et Lysander sont plus jeunes que les cousins Weasley-Potter. Evidemment, ça ne m'arrangeait pas alors on va dire que Roxanne et lui ont le même âge, hein ?

D'ailleurs, pour vous aguiller un peu : pour moi, Roxanne se situe à peu près au niveau d'Albus Severus. Par conséquent, Lily Luna, Molly, Hugo et ceux qui sont nés après lui sont plus jeunes qu'elle.

Voilà pour les maigres explications et bases. J'ajoute simplement que ce texte n'a pas été bêta-lu et que, même s'il ne me convient pas forcément, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un minimum. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>xXx Le mariage de mon meilleur ami xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Etes-vous déjà tombé amoureux ? Et attention, quand je dis ça, je parle d'un véritable amour, et pas d'une simple amourette d'adolescent. Le véritable Amour _;_ celui qui vous fait penser à la personne aimée à chaque seconde de chaque jour, celui qui vous donne envie d'être en sa présence du matin au soir, celui qui vous ferait faire absolument n'importe quoi pour voir son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire éblouissant… Oui, celui-là. Alors, ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

Moi, je suis en plein dedans. C'est génial, hein ? Oui, merveilleux, même… Sauf que de mon point de vue, il s'agit plutôt d'une malédiction. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir briser les espérances de Lorcan. Il est certes mon meilleur ami, nous nous connaissons pour ainsi dire depuis le jardin d'enfants et je l'aime, mais j'ai réellement souhaité le briser lorsqu'il est venu me demander cette foutue faveur. Au lieu de ça, je l'ai écouté parler, perdu entre rires et blagues, et mon cœur a été foudroyé dans ma poitrine trop mince lorsqu'il m'a finalement annoncé qu'il allait se marier… Et qu'il me voulait pour témoin.

Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, évidemment ? A ce stade-là, toutes mes connexions neuronales avaient décidé de joyeusement se suicider, mon cœur battait une fois sur trois, et ma bouche jouait un remake très convaincu de Bubulle, le poisson rouge que j'ai eu pour mes six ans – le pauvre a subitement disparu deux plus tard, en plus. Mon corps a réagi tout seul et je suppose que j'ai hoché positivement la tête, puisque Lorcan m'a sauté dans les bras juste après en me remerciant chaleureusement, ce chacal. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il avait visiblement filé puisque je ne l'entendais plus brailler comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il est. Et maintenant… Ah. Et maintenant, je me retrouve assise sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vide, à me demander comment je ne vais pas foutre sa cérémonie en l'air, comment je vais faire pour ne pas qu'il me déteste…

Ah, mais quittons donc cette atmosphère dépressive pour placer quelques éléments du décor, voulez-vous ? Vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose, mes jolis petits boursouflets, laissez-moi donc utiliser un Lumos pour vous !

Je me présente : Roxanne Weasley. Oui, du _si célèbre_ clan Wealsey-Potter. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, le fait que tout le monde me reluque comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important m'a toujours insupportée et, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours tenu à ce qu'on m'accepte pour moi-même. Mes parents, George et Angelina Weasley naturellement, m'ont toujours encouragée à faire ce qui me tenait à cœur et je n'ai donc jamais manqué de rien. Le truc assez drôle, dans l'histoire, c'est que même si leur attitude aurait pu m'amener à être quelqu'un de désagréable, je suis extrêmement réservée. Je n'hausse jamais la voix, je n'ai jamais fait de bêtise quand j'étais jeune – oui, enfin, du moins… Pas en étant seule, parce qu'il est vrai que les réunions de famille ont tendance à être la course aux conneries, avec les cousins… – et ils n'ont jamais eu à être derrière moi pour que je travaille.

Petite, déjà, j'adorais accompagner papa et Oncle Ron à la boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ils passaient plus de temps à plancher sur les divers prototypes qu'ils avaient en cours mais je pouvais toucher à tout ce qui n'était pas dangereux pour moi. Ma curiosité sans borne m'a poussée à explorer une bonne partie du Chemin de Traverse seule alors que je n'avais que cinq ans – pas l'histoire dont je suis la plus fière – et ma soif de connaissances a fait que je suis vraiment proche d'Oncle Percy et de Tante Hermione.

Bref. Pour en revenir à Lorcan et moi, c'est à peu près à cette époque-là que je l'ai rencontré. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette sortie : c'était un Mercredi d'été, et maman ne pouvait pas me garder. Plutôt que d'embêter Mamie Molly, plutôt débordée à ce moment-là par son projet de livre, papa a décidé de m'emmener avec lui. Ce jour-là, ça n'a été que lui et moi et, à peine on est arrivés devant la boutique, il m'a dit de faire très attention à l'endroit où je posais les pieds.

Il travaillait à ce moment-là sur une nouvelle idée de poudre à vaporiser sur le sol, ayant pour effet de coller ses victimes au plancher. Très vite, il s'est enfermé dans le silence caractéristique de « Papa au travail » et je me suis retrouvée à m'ennuyer. Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour et d'admirer les jolies vitrines du Chemin de Traverse, menée par tout mon enthousiasme enfantin.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai passé à vagabonder, mais le ciel est devenu de plus et plus gris et finalement il s'est mis à pleuvoir assez violemment. Je n'avais pas encore de baguette, je n'avais pas de manteau, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et je crois avoir pensé que je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid de tout ma vie. Les boutiques m'entourant n'avaient rien de celles que je connaissais par cœur… Et pour compléter ce magnifique tableau, je commençais à avoir peur. Autant vous dire que là, l'enthousiasme, il s'était fait la malle, et pas qu'un peu !

J'étais sur le point de me mettre à pleurer quand le froid a arrêté de mordre ma peau. J'ai relevé la tête, et j'ai croisé une paire d'yeux bleus. J'ai compris une micro seconde plus tard que ses yeux appartenaient effectivement à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un m'avait recouverte d'un manteau moldu. Assez surprise, j''ai jeté un regard méfiant au garçon qui se trouvait devant moi. A vu d'œil, il n'était pas plus vieux que mon cousin Hugo, mais il ne paraissait pas non plus plus vieux que moi. Je voyais la pluie s'insinuer dans les grosses mailles de son pull en laine, mais le garçon ne bougeait pas, apparemment peu concerné par le fait qu'il prenait l'eau par tous les côtés. Il a simplement incliné la tête sur le côté, ses yeux brillant de curiosité et d'intérêt, avant de me tendre l'un de ses sourires si caractéristiques et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Nous nous sommes revus à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année qui ont suivi. Cette année, papa et maman accueillait tout le reste de la famille en plus de quelques amis. C'était la première fois que nous fêterions Noël à la maison – le Terrier avait toujours été le lieu de prédilection pour tout ce qui était réceptions ou fêtes. Mamie Molly se battait pour faire enfin publier son livre et n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer le repas gargantuesque qui parviendrait à caller le clan Weasley-Potter au complet. Personne n'avait eu l'air de se porter volontaire pour cette mission impossible, aussi papa avait décidé de relever le défi et maman avait simplement suivi le mouvement. Aidés des elfes de chacune des familles, ils courraient à droite et à gauche, pendant que les différents oncles et tantes allaient récupérer les cousins à la gare, finalisaient les derniers achats de Noël, terminaient les derniers dossiers en retard avant de finalement prendre des vacances bien méritées.

Fred et moi passions le plus clair de notre temps dans notre chambre ou dans le jardin. L'hiver nous avait gratifiés d'une magnifique couche de poudreuse, occasion pour nous de nous adonner à notre annuelle _Bataille Fraternelle de Boules de Neige_. Même si elle avait un nom pourri, elle me tenait énormément à cœur, surtout cette année-là, parce que Fred prendrait le train pour Poudlard l'année suivante et que je me retrouverais par conséquent seule à la maison. Même si on avait franchement tendance à se casser mutuellement les pieds, c'était quand même mon frère, et je l'adorais malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire comme énormités sur lui.

La journée était bien avancée et je me confectionnais un magnifique tas de munitions lorsque le bruit caractéristique du Transplanage retentit à mes oreilles : la famille commençait à arriver. C'était très certainement Tante Ginny et les cousins, puisqu'Oncle Harry aidait Oncle Ron à récupérer tous les autres membres de la tribu à King's Cross. Mon intuition était juste et Fred et moi fûmes rejoints par James et Albus, Lily étant jugée encore trop jeune pour jouer avec nous. A l'époque, j'avais neuf ans, c'était surement justifié.

Le ciel a commencé à s'obscurcir et plus le temps passait plus je pouvais entendre de bruits de Transplanage. Oncle Percy, Tante Hermione, Oncles Charlie et Bill _;_ ils arrivèrent à tour de rôle, les bras surchargés de paquets enrubannés, de nourriture, d'enfants aussi. Et bientôt, le champ de bataille fut sans dessus-dessous, envahi de rires et de cris, bombardés de boules de neige. Le score était serré mais mon équipe menait la partie _;_ il ne me manquait plus que trois points pour gagner. Je m'occupais de viser et de catapulter mes projectiles sur mes adversaires volontaires et Albus, Louis et Rose me garantissaient un stock de munitions. Plus que deux points et la victoire était à nous _;_ plus qu'un et Fred me devrait sa part de dessert au diner !

Et je me suis bêtement retournée, au lieu de tendre la main pour attraper ma boule, et je me suis figée. Le garçon de la pluie se tenait à côté de moi, souriant, le cou enroulé dans une épaisse écharpe en laine. J'ai senti mes yeux s'écarquiller, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis relevée. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, ni à parler. J'ai vaguement entendu Albus et Louis me prévenir de me baisser avant de sentir quelque chose de glacé s'écraser assez violemment sur ma nuque. Le garçon a ri et a simplement retiré son écharpe pour venir me la nouer autour du cou.

Au final, nous avons perdu la bataille, Fred a eu ma part de buche de Noël, et j'ai découvert que le garçon de la pluie s'appelait Lorcan – et qu'en plus de ça il avait un frère jumeau, Lysander.

Donc voilà. J'ai mis un certain temps à pouvoir parler avec Lorcan, mais après ce Noël les choses sont revenues à peu près normales du côté de Mamie Molly. Son livre enfin en vitrine, elle a décidé que l'écriture et elle n'étaient plus compatibles et que désormais elle ne s'occuperait plus que de ses petits-enfants. Donc mes parents ont recommencé à travailler tous les deux, j'ai retrouvé le Terrier de façon quotidienne. J'y ai retrouvé mes cousins et cousines de mon âge et plus jeune et, de façon assez surprenante, Lorcan et Lysander. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de la famille, mais comme Papy Arthur avait proposé à leurs parents de les garder pour eux pour les laisser travailler tranquillement, les jumeaux nous avaient rejoints à la fin du mois de Janvier. En soi, les choses n'étaient pas bien différentes d'avant : les journées étaient organisées de la même manière et on passait notre temps en s'occupant comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, Lysander avait rapidement pris le pli et s'entendait parfaitement avec Hugo et louis. Le seul élément différent était Lorcan.

Quoique je fasse, on aurait dit qu'il voulait être avec moi, faire les mêmes choses que moi. Je retrouvais avec le garçon de la pluie qui me regardait comme si je le fascinais, comme si tout ce que je faisais était merveilleux. Ça aurait pu être cool d'être ainsi épiée – je suis certaine que Dominique aurait littéralement _adoré_ cette attention – mais ça n'a pas été mon cas, et j'ai rapidement eu l'une des seules colères de mes jeunes années. Alors j'ai commencé par crier, mais l'imbécile n'a su que me regarder avec des yeux démesurément grands, alors j'ai commencé à frapper, mais il ne s'est pas protégé. A ce moment-là, Papy Arthur est intervenu, catastrophé que j'ai pu en arriver aux mains, et s'est occupé de Lorcan après m'avoir d'autorité assise dans le canapé. Mais Lorcan s'est simplement contenté de sourire, les yeux rieurs. « J'avais raison. », a-t-il dit, heureux. Et quand Papy Arthur lui a demandé de quoi il parlait, il m'a répondu à moi. « Tu es une fée ! »

Oui, hein ? Moi aussi, j'ai cru que je lui avais tapé un peu trop fort sur la tête. Et puis j'ai appris à le connaître. La mère des jumeaux, Luna Scamander, est quelqu'un d'assez particulier qui a le don de s'extasier devant les choses simples de la vie et de croire en des animaux imaginaires. Il semblerait que depuis la naissance de ses fils, elle leur parle de créatures qui n'existent pas, comme les Ronflaks Cornus ou les Joncheruines. Une fois, elle leur a parlé de fées, du type de celles que l'on rencontre dans les livres pour enfants moldus _;_ vous savez, les petits êtres avec de ailes de libellules ou de papillons ? Et donc, pour Lorcan, j'étais une fée.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où il est allé pêcher ça, mais il a toujours été un incroyable rêveur, et je jure qu'il pourrait écrire de merveilleux contes pour les enfants avec l'imagination qu'il a mais… Vraiment, une fée ? Avec mes cheveux roux, ma peau mate et mes taches de rousseur ? C'était hors de ma compréhension, à ce moment-là, et ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui. Evidemment, Lorcan ne croit pas _réellement_ que je suis une fée. Il sait se montrer distrait et tête en l'air à certains moments, mais il est vraiment intelligent – après tout, nous avons tous les deux été répartis à Serdaigle, et sa mère elle-même en était une, elle aussi. Quelque part, ça doit bien avoir une incidence sur Lorcan et son frère. Enfin. Du coup, il me faut vous l'avouer, les premiers mois de notre « relation » ont été rythmées par les cris de Mamie Molly, quelques séances de lecture communes pendant lesquelles ni lui ni moi ne parlions, et des parties de Quidditch dans le jardin du Terrier – même si, à ce niveau-là, Lorcan se contentait de nous observer, bien solidement ancré au plancher des vaches.

Assez étrangement, et même si son air étonné de tout avait tendance à m'agacer au plus haut point, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps avec Lorcan et Lysander. Parfois, Albus se joignait à nous mais il préfèrerait très nettement s'occuper des animaux qui pouvaient croiser sa route lorsqu'il partait explorer les champs bordant le Terrier. Il nous arrivait de l'accompagner mais nous n'arrivions qu'à faire fuir ses petits protégés, et mon cousin finissait par soupirer avant d'abandonner sa chasse et de rentrer. Je me souviens qu'une fois, nous sommes tombés sur un specimen assez rare de crapaud. Les yeux d'Albus se sont mis à briller et il a commencé à s'en approcher tout doucement. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est le moment qu'a choisi Lysander pour commencer l'une des petites batailles dont nous avions l'habitude, et la bête a fui avant même qu'Albus ne puisse espérer poser ses doigts dessus. Le regard noir qu'il nous a lancé a suffi à faire arrêter Lysander – l'exploit du siècle !

Lysander est très différent de Lorcan. Là où son frère est d'un calme et d'une sérénité sans pareil, Lysander peut se montrer débordant d'énergie et turbulent. Quand ils étaient enfants, leurs parents avaient essayé de canaliser toute cette énergie en le faisant intégrer une équipe junior de Quidditch, sans trop de résultats. Il était impossible pour lui de rester en place ne serait-ce que cinq minutes consécutives et lire un livre lui était une tâche ardue. Nous nous amusions souvent à dire de lui et Lorcan qu'ils étaient le Yin et le Yang magique – je ne sais pas vraiment s'il s'agit d'une corrélation, mais le Choixpeau a envoyé Lysander à Gryffondor, et il s'y est porté comme un charme.

Enfin bref, je m'égare. J'ai franchement tendance à parler pour dire des âneries, j'ai l'impression, ça doit vraiment vous agacer. Donc… J'en étais où… Ah, oui. Lorcan et moi, ça a été lent à se mettre en place. Certes, on passait le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, mais la majorité du temps c'est parce que nous avions tous les deux un livre à la main, tranquillement installés dans le salon, pendant que les autres jouaient dans le jardin. La plupart de nos journées était silencieuse, nous n'échangions pas beaucoup _;_ cela me convenait, j'ai toujours préféré le calme au bruit de toute manière, et Lorcan ne parlait que pour me dire que j'étais une fée. Je préférais nettement laisser le temps s'égrainer sans rien dire et me laisser porter par l'histoire que je lisais plutôt que de tenter d'avoir une conversation censée – du moins, censée pour des enfants d'à peine dix ans – avec Lorcan.

Nous n'étions pas aussi liés que je pouvais l'être avec mes cousins, évidemment. Jusqu'à notre entrée à Poudlard, les choses sont un peu restées en flottement. Quand nous y sommes entrés, nous avons été 'séparés' du reste de la famille. Albus est allé à Serpentard, comme nous nous y attendions tous, et la plupart des autres cousins et cousines avaient déjà été répartis à Gryffondor, comme Lysander. La seule exception était mon frère Fred, qui avait observé notre Répartition de la table des Poufsouffle.

Même si Serdaigle me correspondait mieux que les autres Maisons, j'ai mis du temps à me faire à ma nouvelle vie. Je retrouvais tout le monde à la fin des cours, mais ça n'avait plus vraiment la même saveur que lorsque nous partagions tous la même chambre chez Papy et Mamie Weasley… Et comme en plus de ça je suis une fille et que Lorcan est un garçon, nous n'étions pas dans le même dortoir. De fait, les premières semaines de ma vie étudiante demeurèrent relativement solitaires. Je me retrouvais avec des filles que je ne connaissais pas du tout mais dont je connaissais les noms de famille grâce aux histoires de papa et de la famille. Notamment, je retrouvais la fille d'une des meilleures amies de maman lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ma place – Alicia Spinnet. Ma mère m'avait raconté qu'elle et son amie s'étaient perdues de vue de façon assez maladroite, sans aller dans les détails. Pour autant, Diana et moi nous sommes relativement vite entendues. Dotées d'un caractère similaire, nous étions passionnées par les mêmes choses. A Noel de notre première année, elle est venue passer quelques jours à la maison. Nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittées.

Raconté comme ça, ça parait franchement cool, pas vrai ? Diana Jordan – oui, comme dans Lee Jordan – et moi nous sommes liées d'amitié lentement mais surement et, à la fin de notre première année je disais déjà d'elle qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Le plus drôle, c'est que ses points forts constituaient mes points faibles et inversement. Je brillais en Métamorphose – merci Tante Hermione ! – et en Sortilèges – merci oncle Percy ! – et elle raflait tous les points en Potions et Botanique. Elle m'a très vite confié qu'elle rêvait de devenir Potionniste et, vraiment, j'ai toujours pensé que cette carrière était faite pour elle. Du coup, c'était parfait et nous nous aidions mutuellement avec les points les plus obscures de nos leçons. J'adorais Diana et elle me le rendait bien.

Les choses se sont merveilleusement bien passées jusqu'en quatrième année. J'arrivais à partager mon temps entre Lorcan, Diana – bizarrement, ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais parlé malgré leur lien avec moi… – les études et le Quidditch, puisque j'ai intégré l'équipe de Serdaigle pendant les essais de troisième année, au poste de Batteuse. Si mon amitié avec Diana s'épanouissait comme une fleur au soleil, ma 'relation' avec Lorcan a commencé à se déliter assez sérieusement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis mais avec tout ce que nous avions à faire, j'avais très peu de temps libre pour voir tout le monde. Mes cousins et cousines prenaient la plus grosse part des périodes libres, je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler avec Diana à côté _;_ je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à Lorcan. De son côté, Lysander paraissait trop occupé dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pour passer du temps avec son frère – il était préssenti pour passer capitaine l'année suivante, après tout, mais ça n'excuse pas vraiment. Lorcan a dû passer quelques longues journées seules – comme moi, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise pour se faire des amis, et en dehors de l'exception qui me caractérise, il n'a jamais approché personne d'autre de son plein gré.

Par la suite, l'équipe de Quidditch m'a réquisitionnée à plein temps. J'avais à peine quelques heures pour étudier, puisque notre capitaine tenait absolument à ce que nous remportions la compétition. C'était encore faisable : en Avril, nous étions seconds, et Serpentard menait seulement de vingt points. Il nous restait trois matchs à disputer, nous avions toutes nos chances. Du coup, Damon Higgs, notre capitaine, nous faisait enchainer les entrainements, allant parfois jusqu'à nous réunir tous les soirs de semaine et le Samedi matin. Le Dimanche, nous avait-il déclaré alors que nous l'observions les yeux écarquillés, était libre et devait nous servir _judicieusement_. Le rythme était difficile à tenir, j'étais sur les rotules, Lorcan et Diana me réclamaient… Alors je les ai simplement poussés à travailler ensemble pour palier mon absence.

Ça aurait pu être intelligent, comme décision. Après tout, si je les collais ensemble, ils pourraient quand même travailler sans me reprocher ensuite de les avoir laissés seuls. Vu qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et que, comme moi, il leur fallait un coup de pouce pour aller vers les autres, ça m'a paru être une bonne chose.

J'ai laissé le mois d'Avril passer et je n'ai pas vu celui de Mai s'égrainer. Finalement, nous nous sommes hissés jusqu'en finale, où nous avons affronté, comme prévu, l'équipe de Serpentard. Les tribunes étaient pleines et j'ai réussi à saluer Diana et Lorcan, venus spécialement assister au match, eux qui ne sont pas fan de Quidditch, à quelques reprises avant que les choses ne deviennent réellement compliquées. Le match a été serré, Albus a été excellent malgré une mauvaise chute. C'est lui qui a attrapé le Vif mais la victoire nous est revenue, de même que la Coupe – à seulement dix points près, nous forcions l'égalité.

L'équipe a laissé éclater sa joie, le stade est devenu si bruyant que je n'ai rien compris à ce que m'a hurlé Albus lorsque nous nous sommes finalement rejoints. Malgré leur défaite, les Serpentard ont fait la fête avec nous ce soir-là. Emportée par l'euphorie de la victoire, je n'ai pas remarqué de façon immédiate que Lorcan et Diana ne se trouvaient pas avec nous. Je ne l'ai constaté que le lendemain, lorsque nous nous sommes levés. Le réveil a été difficile, heureusement que c'était un Dimanche. La plupart des élèves plus vieux se trouvait d'ores et déjà en train de déjeuner et, comme je n'avais pas faim je me suis simplement affalée dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune. A cause de la nuit assez courte, je suppose, je me suis mise à somnoler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cet état, mais ce sont les ricanements d'un camarade de mon année, Kenneth Creevey, qui m'ont réveillée. D'après lui, quelque chose dans son dortoir valait le coup d'œil et sa façon de me regarder en le disant m'indiquait clairement que ses moqueries m'étaient destinées. Entre nous soit dit, j'ai toujours pensé que Kenny était un sombre crétin égocentrique et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû atterrir à Serdaigle. Malgré tout, ses mots ont réussi le tour de force de m'intriguée et, une fois ma curiosité piquée, il y avait très peu de choses capables de me retenir.

Alors, naturellement, j'ai monté les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de notre année, essayant mentalement de passer en revue ce qui aurait pu provoquer ce genre de réaction chez Kenneth. Et je me suis figée sur le palier. Je ne me suis pas vue à cet instant mais je peux aisément dire que je devais être blême – autant que me le permet ma peau mate, s'entend. J'ai dû rester bloquée là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner. Alors mes jambes ont repris le contrôle sur la stupéfaction et l'amertume de mon cœur, et j'ai fait demi-tour.

Sincèrement, vous auriez réagi comment en trouvant Lorcan et Diana enlacés sous la même couverture ? Pas que j'ai jamais été confrontée à la chose, hein _;_ qui n'a jamais surpris ses parents en pleine action, après tout ? Et puis, même, j'ai clairement pu distinguer le haut de pyjama de mes deux amis donc rien ne laissait présager qu'ils aient pu sauter le pas. Sans compter qu'en plus, timides et réservés comme ils l'étaient… Non, définitivement non. Ils étaient simplement enlacés et endormis dans le lit de Lorcan. Pourtant, j'ai ressenti un immense pincement au cœur et je me suis sentie vraiment très triste. Maintenant, avec tout le recul dont je dispose, je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a véritablement commencé. Je m'efforce de ne pas repenser au 'avant', quand il n'y avait que Lorcan et moi, à combien nos silences étaient confortables et suffisants. A partir de cette fin d'année-là, les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes.

Et la différence s'est ressentie immédiatement après le début des vacances. Lorcan et moi avions l'habitude de nous écrire des lettres lorsque nous ne pouvions pas nous voir _;_ ce qui, en définitive n'arrivait pas très souvent compte tenu du fait que Mamie Molly invitait toujours tous nos amis. J'ai passé le premier mois des vacances à guetter le ciel en vue d'apercevoir Hermès, son hibou, mais il n'est jamais apparu. D'un autre côté, Diana et moi avions la fâcheuse manie de nous passer des coups de Cheminette pouvant durer des heures et ce jusqu'à quand même tard le soir. Mais ici aussi, mes appels sont restés sans réponse.

Courant Juillet, j'ai eu la joie de voir arriver Sokaris, sa chouette effraie. La pauvre bête était chargée d'un énorme paquet – sans doute mon cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en avance – et d'une lettre plutôt courte dans laquelle Diana s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir y être présente. C'était prévisible, puisque chaque année, elle partait à la découverte d'un ou deux pays différents avec ses parents. Cette fois-ci, elle partait pour le Laos, avant de terminer son voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je l'enviais un peu, moi qui restais chaque fois coincée en Angleterre, mais je savais que ça n'était pas sa volonté propre. Les parents de Diana, même s'ils m'appréciaient, aimaient davantage l'exploration et la connaissance et je savais que, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ma meilleure amie était faite du même bois. En tous les cas, ma lecture m'avait légèrement attristée puisque j'avais eu la confirmation qu'il manquerait, encore une fois, Diana. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé à cet instant-là que j'avais envie d'écrire à Lorcan, mais c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas fait l'impasse sur ma peine concernant l'absence de notre amie commune, et lui ai subtilement – comprendre ici en mettant les pieds dans le plat – glissé que mon anniversaire serait une occasion de rattraper le temps perdu.

Malheureusement pour moi, les choses ne se sont évidemment pas passées comme je l'avais prévu. Vous, qui me lisez en ce moment, je parie que vous savez déjà ce qui s'est produit. Moi, je suis tombée de haut quand j'ai compris que Lorcan non plus ne viendrait pas. Mais c'était flagrant, quand même… Ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux, et je n'ai pas fait le lien entre cette nuit et l'absence de lettre. Quand Lorcan m'a répondu, je m'attendais à tout, absolument tout, sauf au fait d'apprendre qu'il partait en vacances avec Diana et ses parents, et qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent.

Et les choses ont dérapé.

Alors… Tout ça me parait franchement mélodramatique. En vérité, je n'ai rien fait de stupide. Je ne leur ai pas écrit en bourrant mes réponses d'insultes ou de paroles amères. Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai renvoyé Sokaris après avoir pris soin d'elle, comme d'habitude, et j'ai simplement brûlé les lettres de Lorcan et Diana. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas les féliciter, tous les deux. D'une, je n'avais pas la confirmation qu'ils étaient effectivement ensemble et, après tout, les parents de Diana m'avaient à moi aussi proposé de les accompagner, par le passé. De deux, rien dans leur comportement n'avait changé, même si cet argument n'avait pas beaucoup de poids dans la balance – ces deux-là avaient une forte propension à rester eux-mêmes peu importe la situation. De trois, mon pincement au cœur était revenu et la bile menaçait de me faire rendre mon déjeuner. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'extasier pour une hypothétique relation naissante que je désirais inexistante.

Alors oui, me direz-vous, mes mots suintent la jalousie. Mais vous savez, à quatorze ou quinze ans, c'est difficile de discerner ce genre de choses. Du moins, ça l'était pour moi… Les relations humaines ne m'intéressaient que très peu, en dehors de celles que j'entretenais moi-même, et cela se résumait à ma famille, Lorcan et Diana. Mes études et le Quidditch me prenaient trop de temps, donc je n'avais pas vraiment de périodes libres pour m'intéresser aux relations amoureuses de mes camarades, et je n'étais attirée par personne, donc ça ne me touchait pas plus que ça. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte d'à quel point j'étais jalouse, et d'à quel point j'étais amoureuse.

Quand je dis ça, on dirait que ça m'est passé. Foudre divine ou simple manque de bol, ça n'est pas le cas. J'ai vraiment dû être une horrible personne dans une vie antérieure, mais je viens de souffler mes vingt-deux bougies et c'est toujours là. Foudre divine ou simple manque de bol bis, pour mon anniversaire, Lorcan m'a demandé d'être son témoin à son mariage, jour où il épousera Diana…

Je n'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments à Lorcan, ni à Diana. J'ai passé notre cinquième année à les regarder naître en tant que couple. Ça n'a pas toujours été tout rose _;_ il y a eu des disputes, des mots maladroits. Je réconfortais très souvent Diana et j'ai plus d'une fois été tentée de semer encore plus le trouble entre eux deux. Je faisais taire les remords _;_ ça n'avait rien de difficile, ma jalousie était un excellent moteur. Une fois, ils ont été au bord de la rupture. Quand je les ai vus, chacun de leur côté, si tristes… J'ai réalisé que j'étais un monstre, de leur faire ça. Ils ne savaient pas que j'aimais Lorcan, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils me faisaient du mal. _Ils ne savaient pas_. Mais moi si. Et j'étais une belle ordure.

Après cette soirée fatidique, j'ai décidé de ne plus rien faire contre leur couple. J'aimais sincèrement Lorcan et Diana et je ne voulais que leur bien. Ils étaient mes amis, ils étaient innocents. Je n'avais aucun de passer ma frustration sur leur couple, absolument aucun. Alors j'ai commencé à abonder dans leur sens, toujours. Je voulais me racheter de tous les mauvais tours que je leur avais joués, même si ça s'avérait être mission impossible – j'avais quand même réussi à faire équipe avec Kenneth… Vous vous rappeler, le crétin égocentrique ? Oui, celui-là. J'étais tombée bien bas.

En tous les cas… J'ai fait de mon mieux pour me rattraper. Je suis même allée jusqu'à les couvrir auprès des professeurs alors que je savais que ce qu'il faisait serait passible de soirées de détention et d'un possible renvoi. Ma position de Préfète m'a pas mal aidée en ce sens et, quand je suis plus tard devenue Préfète-en-Chef, ça n'en n'a été que plus facile. Nous avons décroché nos ASPICs avec le sourire et avons fait la fête au Terrier. J'étais heureuse, sincèrement, de retrouver mes amis. Je me sentais bien, et ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait plus été le cas. Du coup, cet été fut plus joyeux que le précédent, et le retour à Poudlard également.

En septième année, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber l'équipe de Quidditch. Il m'était impossible de concilier mon poste de capitaine avec tout le reste, aussi j'ai simplement laissé mon insigne à mon second. Ça a été très facile, car je savais que ma cousine Lily ferait du très bon travail. Et comme elle a continué à venir me voir pour certains plans d'attaque, j'étais toujours plus ou moins impliquée et, quelque part, ça me suffisait. Cette dernière année fut très dense scolairement. Diana, Lorcan et moi voulions avoir le meilleur dossier possible afin de pouvoir intégrer les meilleurs universités du pays – aucun de nous ne souhaitait partir à l'étranger et, comme nos filières respectives relativement demandées, il fallait vraiment être les meilleurs.

Diana, comme elle le clamait depuis la première année, a opté pour la plus sélective des formations de Potionnistes. J'ai entendu dire que c'était par-là que le professeur Rogue était passé, et nous savions tous combien cet homme excellait dans l'art des potions. Lorcan, de son côté, m'a surprise par son choix : il se destinait à une carrière de vétérimage – sans doute un héritage familial, qui savait... Moi, je ne savais pas vraiment. Le droit ne m'intéressait pas, j'étais un véritable boursouflet en potions, les soins aux créatures magiques et la botanique n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour moi. Les débouchés en métamorphose et sortilèges n'étaient pas nombreux, en vérité. Si mon Oncle Bill s'en était bien sorti et travaillait comme Briseur de sorts pour le compte de Gringotts, son métier ne m'avait jamais faite rêver. Les aventures d'Oncle Harry en tant qu'Auror étaient parfois très amusantes, mais de là à en faire ma carrière… Non. Dans le choix de ce qu'il me restait, je pouvais opter pour une formation dans l'enseignement, rejoindre papa et Oncle Ron dans la confection de farces et attrapes, ou – et c'était là le choix à double tranchant – partir en Roumanie, aux côtés d'Oncle Charlie, pour apprendre le dressage de dragons.

Je n'avais pas envie d'enseigner et travailler avec mon père, même si je l'adore, ne m'a jamais tentée. Oncle Charlie est l'une des personnes de ma famille que je préfère, parce qu'il est super cool et que, faut bien l'avouer, les dragons, c'est _bad ass_. Après, vivre en Roumanie alors que je ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre… Tout le problème résidait là. Je ne voulais pas quitter ma famille, mes amis.

Pourtant, quand il a fallu rendre nos dossiers d'orientation, six mois avant de passer nos examens marquant la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard, ma main a d'autorité inscrit « Elevage de dragons, Roumanie » sur mon parchemin, que je me suis vue tendre sans broncher à mon professeur. Je n'ai pas tremblé, je n'avais pas peur. J'étais sure de mon choix.

Au final, j'ai eu fichtrement raison de partir. M'éloigner de Lorcan et Diana a été bénéfique et j'ai pu profiter d'Oncle Charlie, qui s'est avéré encore plus cool que ce dont je me souvenais. Ma formation au centre roumain s'est déroulée sans anicroche et, trois ans plus tard, j'ai décroché le sacro-saint papier certifiant mon habileté à m'occuper des dragons et me permettant d'exercer dans n'importe quel endroit du monde. Comme les réserves sont super bien planquées – tu m'étonnes qu'elles le sont, les dragons c'est quand même pas un petit gabarit ! – on peut en trouver à des endroits où on ne s'y attend pas du tout. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'il y en a une en Egypte, justement. Oncle Bill devait surement le savoir. Celle de la Roumanie est la quatrième plus grande au monde, derrière celle de la Chine, celle d'Amérique, et celle du Brésil. Comme on n'en a pas en Angleterre et que, malgré tout, je souhaitais voir du pays, j'ai demandé mon transfert et suis allée m'installer en Chine.

Pendant que je vivais mon aventure au milieu des Boutefeu chinois, la vie a suivi son cours en Angleterre. J'ai appris que Diana avait validé sa cinquième année d'études et se lançait à présent dans une filière complémentaire traitant des potions adaptables sur les animaux. Ça ne m'a pas étonnée plus que ça, car Lorcan avait lui aussi réussi à obtenir son diplôme et cherchait à s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient finalement décidé de s'installer ensemble et, lorsqu'ils me l'ont appris tous les deux, j'ai réussi à sourire sincèrement même ce traître de cœur a loupé un battement. Après ça, j'ai évité de leur écrire ou de répondre à leurs lettres _;_ je ne voulais pas replonger. Alors, je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans le boulot, prenant parfois des risques insensés. Je parvenais à ne plus penser à Lorcan et Diana en enchainant les heures de travail et je finissais très souvent sur les rotules. Plusieurs fois, mon patron a menacé de me virer et, tout ce qui m'a sauvée, ce fut d'être l'un des meilleurs éléments de la réserve. Ça n'avait rien d'une solution, mais ça fonctionnait pour moi et je produisais des résultats.

Et puis, l'évènement de trop est arrivé…

Alors oui. Je sais que c'était la suite logique des choses, et qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour jouer aux pogs. N'empêche que _bordel_, recevoir leur faire-part de mariage par hibou… Evidemment, vous allez me dire que je suis de mauvaise foi et vous aurez foutrement raison, mais… Ouais, je suis de mauvaise foi. C'était leur seul moyen de me prévenir puisque je filtrais tous leurs appels et que je ne lisais plus mon courrier depuis quelques semaines. Du coup, j'ai appris qu'ils allaient se marier et, dans la semaine qui a suivi, j'ai écopé de deux brulures assez sales. Ça a foutu mon patron dans une rage noire, j'vous dis pas, et il m'a menacée de me renvoyer, _encore_. Je me souviens encore de ses cris, je comprenais que dalle à ce qu'il me disait – évidemment, le bougre jurait en chinois et l'année passe là-bas ne m'avait pas permis d'apprendre la langue.

Résultat des courses, j'en ai eu marre. Cette fois-ci a été la bonne : j'ai pris mes affaires, et je me suis barrée. Je suis rentrée en Angleterre sans prévenir personne, me suis trouvé un petit appartement non loin du Londres moldu, et ai repris contact avec tout le monde un mois plus tard. Aujourd'hui, ça fait à peu de choses près un an que j'y vis. J'ai retrouvé un travail après une formation éclair, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin… Excepté concernant le mariage de Diana et Lorcan.

Bref. Nous revoilà au point de départ. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long et que vous vous êtes pas ennuyés. Sérieux, ça me ferait un brin chier. Donc, pour résumer, j'ai réussi mes études, j'ai un super appartement, un boulot qui me plait, j'adore ma famille eeeeeet… J'aime l'homme qui est sur le point d'épouser ma meilleure amie. Et je suis assise là, sur mon lit, à me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas que le mariage vire au pugilat, parce que ce sombre idiot qu'est mon meilleur ami me veut pour témoin.

Je pourrais aussi bien ne pas y aller, mais ça serait clairement con. Ou alors, je pourrais m'opposer à leur union quand le prêtre y viendrait, mais j'attirerais la haine des deux familles au complet, et je ne voulais pas ça. Je pourrais les prendre à part, tous les deux, et simplement leur avouer mon amour pour Lorcan… Ou je pourrais essayer de le récupérer en lui révélant tout. Je sais que ça a l'air stupide, dit comme ça, je sais que vous pensez que je suis bête. Mais en amour comme à la guerre, non ? J'adore Diana, mais j'aime définitivement Lorcan et, s'il existe une seule et unique chance pour que nous ayons une histoire, je me dois d'essayer. C'est égoïste de voir les choses de cette manière, mais j'en ai assez de mettre mes sentiments de côté. Et, qui sait… S'il dit oui, alors j'aurais eu toutes les excuses du monde pour justifier mon geste et, s'il dit non, hé bien… Au moins, peut-être pourrais-je passer à autre chose.

Oui, enfin… Ça, c'est seulement si j'arrive à mettre mes pensées en ordre pour savoir comment je vais bien pouvoir amener le sujet. Soyons réalistes cinq secondes, voulez-vous ? Je déteste faire les choses sans préparation, et cette discussion marquera, ou non, un tournant dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas baser les soixante prochaines années sur des mots balancés au feeling, il faut absolument que je sois préparée. Je sais que c'est crétin de voir l'Amour comme quelque chose de logique et froid, mais ça m'aide énormément. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Parce que me connaissant, quand je me retrouverai devant Lorcan pour lui demander si on peut discuter ou pas, je sais comment ça se passera : j'aurai les mains moites, mon cœur battra la chamade et, contre mon approbation, je _bafouillerai_. Et ce sera juste humiliant. Donc, je souhaite limiter la casse et, le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de dresser une liste de « pour » et de « contre ».

Je _sais_ ce que vous allez dire. D'ailleurs, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous. Mais que voulez-vous… De la même façon que mon amour m'a forcée à répondre présente quand Lorcan est venue me voir pour cette histoire de témoin, il me pousse maintenant à tout faire pour être satisfait… Et je n'ai simplement plus assez de volonté pour me retenir. Cela fait maintenant plus de dix ans que tout cela dure, et je suis juste _fatiguée_ de lutter contre moi-même, contre cette sensation de bien-être qui m'envahit quand Lorcan est dans les parages. J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de ça _; bordel, j'ai même fui à l'autre bout de la planète ! _Qu'aurais-je pu donc faire d'autre ? Lorcan s'est toujours montré stupidement buté, je n'avais aucune chance de le déloger de mes pensées, pas plus que de mon cœur. Et oui, tout au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n'y a absolument aucune possibilité pour nous, mais ce secret me pèse au point de m'empêcher de dormir certaines nuits… Alors ça suffit.

Dans la semaine qui suit, j'essaye de me rendre chez Lorcan et Diana à de nombreuses reprises. Dès que j'arrive devant la porte de leur appartement, cependant, je ne trouve pas le courage de frapper et je fuis lamentablement, et le cœur toujours un peu plus en miettes. De toute façon, je me refuse à déballer mon sac devant Diana, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Ah, la bonne blague. Je passe beaucoup de temps à imaginer leurs réactions, à tous les deux. Celle qui me rend le plus nerveuse est bien évidemment celle de Lorcan, même si je redoute quand même pas mal celle de ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas les perdre _;_ leur amitié est vraiment trop importante pour moi. Ils sont mes premiers amis, et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans eux.

J'abandonne très rapidement l'idée de l'appartement pour me concentrer sur le cabinet de Vétérimagie de Lorcan. Là-bas, j'aurais plus de chance de ne pas croiser Diana – je croise vraiment les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je décide de m'y rendre vers l'heure du déjeuner, afin de pouvoir l'inviter à manger. Quand je débarque à la réception, sa secrétaire me reconnait et le prévient tout de suite que je suis là – j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'aller le voir là-bas, à vrai dire, et en général c'est vraiment pour quelque chose de sérieux. Pas que la conversation qui nous attend ne le soit pas, mais d'habitude c'est plutôt mes amis à écailles qui sont concernés.

Mon meilleur ami a l'air surpris de me voir arriver – normal, je l'ai pas prévenu. Il me gratifie d'un immense sourire ravi, un chaton dans les bras, et je sens quelque chose se tordre dans mon ventre. Ma bouche s'assèche en moins de dix secondes et mes mains se mettent à trembler. L'Amour, ça craint.

« Salut, Lorcan. », je dis avec un petit signe de la main.

« Hey, Roxy ! »

Je grimace au surnom qu'il me colle depuis notre troisième année et que je _déteste_. Je décide de ne pas relever et approche ma main du chaton pour le caresser. A peine mes doigts touchent-ils sa fourrure que le félin se met doucement à ronronner.

« Quoi de neuf ? », me demande Lorcan, récupérant toute mon attention.

Mes doigts quittent l'épais peluche roux mais mes yeux reposent toujours sur l'animal.

« On peut parler ? », je demande en essayant de contrôler ma voix. « Faut que je te dise un truc. »

« Ah ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. En plus, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. On va prendre une glace chez Fortarôme, si tu veux ? »

Je n'ai pas du tout faim mais j'acquiesce tout de même. Lorcan m'offre un nouveau sourire et cette fois-ci, je sens mes joues rougir.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de remettre cette petite coquine dans sa cage. », déclare-t-il en désignant le chat d'un coup de tête. « Ensuite, je suis tout à toi. »

J'hoche la tête, et ne peux m'empêcher de penser : _si seulement…_

Bon, j'ai réussi à avoir ma conversation. Maintenant, il s'agit de simplement me déclarer sans paraitre ton enthousiaste quant à sa réponse. Je sais que je vais me prendre la veste du siècle, je le _sais_.

… Alors pourquoi je cours la tête la première dans le mur ?

… Putain, l'Amour ça craint _vraiment_.

On se retrouve à la terrasse du glacier du Chemin de Traverse en quelques minutes. Une fois la commande passée, un silence s'installe, et je ne sais pas comment le briser. Manifestement, Lorcan le remarque et m'aide un peu.

« Alors ? », lance-t-il joyeusement. « Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

J'hoche la tête, le regard sombre. Apparemment, ma tête semble l'alerter.

« Oh, c'est à ce point grave ? », s'inquiète-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. », je nuance. « Plutôt désagréable à dire. »

Le serveur nous interrompt, un plateau chargé avec nos commandes dans les mains. Quand il s'en va à nouveau, je lâche un soupir.

« Tu sais, Lorcan, j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers jours. », je commence.

« Pour le moment, ça ne change pas de d'habitude… », me charrie-t-il gentiment avant de prendre une bouchée de sa glace.

Sa petite pique ne parvient pas à me faire sourire.

« La dernière fois, quand tu es venu chez moi, et que tu m'as demandé d'être mon témoin, tu te souviens ? », je demande, les yeux rivés sur ma cuillère.

« Bien sûr, ça ne fait pas si longtemps. A peine une semaine… Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh. Tu ne veux plus l'être, c'est ça ? », répond-t-il, le regard triste.

Je serre les poings sur mes genoux. Oui, non, peut-être… La question n'est pas là.

« La question n'est pas là. », je fais en écho à mes pensées. « J'ai dit que je le ferai, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Lorcan acquiesce gravement.

« Alors… Que se passe-t-il ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. »

_ Putain_, pourquoi c'est si difficile de lui parler, tout à coup !? Ma gorge se serre et je sens malgré moi les larmes me monter aux yeux et franchement, _franchement_, j'ai pas besoin de ça !

Evidemment, Lorcan le remarque quasiment immédiatement et se lève précipitamment de son siège pour venir m'enlacer. On n'a jamais été très tractiles, lui et moi, mais il n'hésite pas. Je peux sentir son parfum et ses cheveux venir titiller le haut de mes joues. Mes doigts s'agrippent malgré moi à sa robe de sorcier et quelque chose en moi cède. Les larmes se mettent à couler dans la seconde qui suit, et le pauvre Lorcan ne sait plus quoi faire.

« Roxy ? Roxanne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », me demande-t-il, et je ne peux pas lui répondre.

Ma voix reste bloquée quand part entre mes cordes vocales et mes lèvres et je m'agrippe davantage à mon _meilleur ami_, cet homme que je n'aurai jamais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être restée dans ses bras pendant des heures. Quand mes larmes cessent de couler, mon emprise sur sa robe se fait quasiment nulle et je me détache de Lorcan sans le regarder. Il s'agit de la plus simple façon pour moi de lui parler _;_ je sais que si je contemple ses yeux inquiets, je ne pourrai rien dire. Les autres clients installés à la terrasse sont partis et nous nous retrouvons seuls. Lorcan reprend sa place en face de moi _;_ j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal à l'âme et, pour couronner le tout, nos glaces ont complètement fondu.

Je me sens subitement incroyablement fatiguée et, tout ce que je souhaite est de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, dormir, et oublier tout ce qui a trait à Lorcan, Diana ou notre amitié à tous les trois. Alors, lasse, je lâche un soupir.

« Tout compte fait… », je déclare en me levant, les mains posée à plat sur la table. « Je pense qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment pour cette discussion. »

« Mais tu… Tu en es certaine ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Roxanne. »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien, pas vrai ? »

Lorcan semble dubitatif et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de douter puisque tout ce que je dis est mensonge. Il me connait _vraiment_ bien, le bougre _;_ d'habitude j'arrive bien mieux à camoufler mes émotions, mais je suis à fleur de peau, au bout du rouleau.

« Si tu le dis… », répond-t-il, les lèvres pincées, et je sais qu'il est contrarié par la tournures des évènements. Hé, je le suis aussi, bien plus que lui, en plus.

« Je reviendrai te voir. », je promets sans le regarder. « D'ici une semaine. »

« Comme tu veux. Je serai là, de toute façon. Je suis toujours là pour les amis, tu le sais, Roxanne. Viens quand tu veux. »

Je lui tourne le dos, récupère mon sac, paye ma glace, fais trois pas en direction de l'escalier menant à la rue. Lorcan observe mes gestes mécaniques, le regard toujours inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Ma main se pose sur le bois de la rambarde, ma tête me hurle de fuir en courant, mon cœur saigne de ma défection. J'ai mal, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Je m'arrête, inspire une bonne goulée fraiche d'air, serre les dents. Je suis faible, Merlin, je suis tellement faible… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Lorcan ? », je l'appelle, en me retournant.

Il lève les yeux dans ma direction, tout ouïe, curieux. Un sourire sincère fleurit sur mes lèvres et mon regard se plante dans le sien. Mon cœur chante tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, ma poitrine se réchauffe…

« Au fait, je voulais te dire… », je commence.

« Oui ? », patiente-t-il sagement.

Je sais que mon regard s'adoucit. Mes doigts se resserrent autour de la rambarde.

« Je t'Aime, Lorcan. »

Et je transplane.

Ouiiiiiii, je saiiiiiis. Je suis lâche. Et stupide. Et égoïste. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire que ça n'était pas réciproque. Ça serait devenu réel, et ça m'aurait anéantie. J'ai beau paraitre froide et insensible la plupart du temps, ceux qui me connaissent bien savent que tout ça n'est qu'une apparence. Je préfère ça au fait d'être blessée inutilement par la vie, alors je noue très peu de liens. Et ça me convient… Sauf que cette fois-ci, rien ne me va plus. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai de plus cher pour me retrouver à la place de Diana _;_ je vendrais père et mère si ça me permettait de pouvoir avoir ma fin heureuse avec Lorcan. C'est horrible de dire ça mais, là, tout de suite, Alors que mon regard se perd dans la profondeur du lac de Poudlard, c'est mon sentiment le plus profond.

Evidemment, je n'ai pas transplané chez moi _;_ je sais que c'est le premier endroit où Lorcan viendra me chercher. Je ne sais pas dans quel état l'a mis ma déclaration, mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux avant de disparaitre. Quoi de plus normal ? Le contraire m'aurait surprise et, alors que je m'installe au pied d'un arbre du parc, je lâche un soupir. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il s'apprenne de cette manière, mais je sature. Ma poitrine est douloureuse, ma tête est vide et pourtant étrangement lourde sur mes épaules… Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément, essayant de soulager le poids qui m'écrase et cela semble fonctionner. Mon dos s'appuie plus confortablement contre le tronc de l'arbre _;_ tout ça est d'un confort rudimentaire, mais tant pis, tout ça n'a aucune importance… Je veux juste arrêter de réfléchir, arrêter de penser à Lorcan. Juste prendre quelques minutes de répit, peut-être quelques heures, pourquoi pas, avant de rentrer chez moi et de devoir m'expliquer.

Juste…

… Quelques minutes…

Une brise fraiche passe sur ma joue et je me réveille en sursaut. La nuit est tombée, mais il fait étonnamment doux, je pense, avant de remarquer qu'une veste épaisse me recouvre. Elle ne m'appartient pas et je scrute donc les alentours afin de savoir à qui elle appartient, ne me faisant pas trop d'illusions quant à l'identité du champion de cache-cache.

Sa silhouette se découpe à quelques mètres de moi. Lorcan est habillé à la moldue et ses mains reposent négligemment dans les poches de son pantalon. Son visage est tourné vers le ciel et je sais que son regard est triste _;_ c'est toujours le cas quand il fixe les étoiles. Il est tourné aux trois quarts vers moi et, nom de Merlin, il est beau comme ça. Je me lève en silence et enfile se veste autour de mes épaules. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller lui parler mais il m'attend, et je n'ai pas le droit de fuir à nouveau alors qu'il a passé l'après-midi à me chercher.

« C'est beau, hein ? », je fais en arrivant à sa hauteur, le ton neutre.

Je le devine qui sourit. Son regard ne se décroche pas du ciel. Il ne bouge pas, ne fait aucun geste dans ma direction.

« Oui, ça l'est… », répond-t-il, et sa voix a perdu sa chaleur naturelle.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et je serre les poings. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ensuite… Ni quoi faire. J'attends seulement qu'il déchaine sa colère sur moi, en silence, priant pour que ça soit rapide et que je n'en souffre pas trop.

« … Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? », me questionne-t-il au bout de longues minutes qui me paraissent être des heures.

Mes doigts triturent la fermeture-éclair de sa veste.

« Je suppose que… Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était déjà trop tard. », je confesse en haussant les épaules. « J'ai commencé à comprendre quand Diana et toi êtes devenus un couple. Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous… »

« Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne m'aurais rien dit aujourd'hui. », contre-t-il, et il a raison.

Bien, s'il veut que je sois parfaitement honnête…

« Alors peut-être que la partie irrationnelle de mon être attend toujours après toi, et qu'elle pense qu'il y a toujours un espoir. »

J'entends Lorcan soupirer. Ses yeux quittent le ciel pour venir se poser sur moi. Le couperet tombe.

« Roxanne… J'Aime Diana. », me dit-il, et j'hoche tristement la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais… »

« Laisse. J'ai compris. »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure alors que mon cœur se fait allègrement piétiner. Je voudrais hurler ma douleur, celle de m'être faite rejeter, mais ça n'aurait aucun impact. Je savais depuis le début que ça se terminerait de cette façon, alors à quoi bon ? Lorcan n'est pas responsable de ma bêtise, pas plus du fait qu'il ne m'aime pas. Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas.

Sa main se pose doucement sur mon épaule et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Lorcan me chuchote qu'il est désolé, encore et encore, mais ses mots sonnent creux à mes oreilles. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules et je m'accroche à lui pendant qu'il se met à me caresser les cheveux.

On reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que je me détache faiblement de lui. Mes yeux me font mal, je commence à avoir un bon mal de crâne, et Lorcan me scrute toujours, un air de chien battu sur son visage.

« Hé, c'est moi qui me suis faite jeter, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? », je fais, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde.

« Ben, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… Mais apparemment c'est ce que je fais depuis près de dix ans. », me répond-t-il, la voix faible.

« Raconte pas de bêtises, Lorcan. », je nie en hochant la tête. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'es pas responsable. Personne ne l'est, dans cette histoire. »

« Quand même… »

« Ecoute… », je le coupe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'apitoie sur nous, ça ne sert à rien. « Je resterai ton témoin, puisque je te l'ai promis. Mais… Jusqu'au mariage… Je préfèrerais qu'on n'ait plus de contact. J'ai besoin de temps pour encaisser… »

Son regard s'assombrit mais il acquiesce.

« Je comprends. »

« Bien. Alors… A plus tard, je suppose. », je fais en lui rendant sa veste.

Et tandis que je m'éloigne une fois de plus de lui, je lui fais un léger signe de la main en essayant de sourire. Evidemment, j'échoue lamentablement. Tant pis… Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Finalement, je décide de retourner aux jours heureux. Oncle Charlie m'accueille de nouveau à la réserve de Roumanie. Je sais que ça n'est pas forcément la meilleure décision que j'ai prise, mais j'ai besoin de retrouver l'une des passions que j'ai. Et, en dehors de Lorcan, il y a les dragons. Mon job au Ministère a beau y être lié, ça n'est pas suffisant. Aussi, j'ai simplement démissionné. J'ai rendu mon appartement dans la foulée, vendu la majorité de mes affaires, ai empaqueté mes maigres possessions restantes, et suis partie, histoire de m'accorder un nouveau départ. C'est très difficile, au début, et je fais souvent des âneries monumentales. Oncle Charlie reste malgré tout patient _;_ je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire, et il sait combien les rejets sentimentaux peuvent blesser.

Le contact avec les dragons m'avait vraiment manqué et je retrouve avec joie les petits protégés que j'ai quittés il y a quelques années. Je suis étonnée de voir à quel point certains ont grandi, progressé et même donné naissance à la génération suivante. Plus les jours passent, se transformant en semaines puis en mois, et plus je me sens apaisée. Maintenant que les choses sont claires dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, je me rends compte que je ne pense pas tant que ça à Lorcan. Je suis à la fois soulagée et triste. Triste de voir que mon premier amour n'est pas devenu réalité, triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir s'épanouir. Soulagée tout de même, car je sais que malgré tout Lorcan fera partie de ma vie quand même. Et à présent, cela me suffit.

Oui enfin, dit comme ça ça parait magique et franchement simple. Mais ça m'a vraiment fait mal, et je suis passée à deux doigts d'en terminer avec tout ça. Oncle Charlie m'a rattrapée in extremis et, par la suite, m'a obligée à en parler avec quelqu'un. Comme je ne voulais pas entendre parler de psychomages, il m'a aidée à déverser toute ma colère et mon fiel. Je dois énormément à Oncle Charlie, c'est vraiment un type bien. Sans lui, je serais encore au fond du trou, à creuser pour toucher encore plus bas. Du reste, j'ai passé un an à la réserve. Et je n'ai pas chômé pendant cette période. On a eu deux nouvelles portées, dont une de Magyar à Pointes, et j'ai été désignée pour m'en occuper. Fureur, la dragonne qui a pondu les œufs, est dotée d'un caractère exécrable et, vraiment, ça n'a pas été facile. Mais à son contact, j'ai pu passer à autre chose. Grâce à elle, aux autres dragons, à toute l'équipe de soigneurs, à Oncle Charlie. Et c'est sereine que je rentre en Angleterre pour assister au mariage de Lorcan et Diana.

La cérémonie a lieu chez les Scamander, puis les parents de Diana n'ont pas assez de place. Apparemment, Mamie Molly a bien tenté de proposer que le mariage se déroule au Terrier, arguant du fait que ça n'est pas la place qui manque, mais Luna et Rolf l'ont remerciée chaleureusement en disant qu'elle avait déjà assez fait pour eux. Leur terrain n'est pas aussi grand que celui de mes grands-parents, mais ils n'ont pas à en rougir et, comme tout se déroulera en petit comité – les familles des mariés, les témoins, les amis très proches – tout devrait se passer comme sur des roulettes.

J'arrive chez les Scamander quinze minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Je voulais retarder au maximum le moment où je reverrais Lorcan et Diana, craignant de ne pas tout à fait être guérie. C'est idiot mais, même si je me sens bien, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. C'est le jour de leur mariage, et je ne veux pas le leur gâcher.

Luna et Rolf sont les premières personnes que je revois et vraiment, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Ils viennent dans ma direction et m'étreignent tour à tour en me complimentant sur ma robe.

« Ça fait longtemps, Roxanne. », dit Rolf, et je me sens un peu honteuse.

« Oui, monsieur. Ça fait longtemps. Désolée pour ça. »

« Ne sois pas bête, Roxanne. », intervient Luna d'une voix douce. « On a tous besoin d'un moment à nous dans ce genre de situation. »

« Oh, je… Lorcan vous en a parlé ? », je questionne faiblement. « Je suis déso… »

« Pas du tout. », me coupe-t-elle avec un sourire apaisant. « J'ai simplement deviné. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai parlé à personne. »

Rolf nous regarde, semblant ne pas comprendre, et j'hoche la tête en direction de sa femme, reconnaissante.

« Mon fils se trouve dans sa chambre, si tu désires le voir. Mais fais vite, parce que la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer. », m'informe-t-elle avant d'entrainer son mari en direction des tentures, où les invités commencent à se regrouper.

Incertaine, je prends la direction de la chambre de Lorcan, et ça me fait plaisir de me retrouver dans un environnement familier comme celui-ci. Je retrouve les cadres-photos des jumeaux le long de l'escalier, la sensation du bois de la rambarde sous mes doigts, l'odeur si coutumière des lieux. Je me revois, dix ans plus jeune, courir pour gravir les marches plus rapidement que Lysander, nous faire remonter les bretelles par Rolf après une malencontreuse chute, ou lire un livre confortablement installée dans l'angle de l'escalier. Je sais que c'est un endroit plutôt étrange pour lire, mais Lorcan et moi appréciions ça. Aujourd'hui, monter cet escalier me prend à peine dix secondes et, trop vite, je me retrouve face à Lorcan. Il est assis sur son lit, me faisant dos, et je m'appuie contre le chambranle de sa porte pour l'observer. Un fin sourire ourle mes lèvres et je croise les bras.

« Salut, Lorcan. », je salue simplement, heureuse de le retrouver.

Au son de ma voix, sa tête se relève et il se retourne, les yeux écarquillés, et il est vraiment superbe dans sa robe de marié. Je l'entends murmurer mon prénom, incrédule, avant qu'il ne me saute dessus. Un de ces jours, je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrête ça, parce que bon… A chaque fois on passe des plombes serrés l'un contre l'autre et, franchement, aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour ça.

Manifestement, j'ai pensé tout haut car mon imbécile de meilleur ami se met à rire.

« Je désespérais de te voir arriver ! », me dit-il en rigolant, et je lui assène une gentille tape sur le dessus de la tête.

« J'avais promis de venir, idiot. », je lui réponds. « Où aurais-je pu me trouver pour ton mariage sinon à côté de toi en tant que témoin !? Vraiment, rater ça… Ça m'aurait fait mal ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué. Notre complicité, notre amitié.

« Oui, c'est vrai. », acquiesce-t-il en hochant la tête. « Tu m'avais promis. Roxanne, tu… »

Il est légèrement hésitant, et je sais ce qu'il veut me demander.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, Lorcan. », je le rassure en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va très bien pour moi, à présent. »

Il parait soulagé et son regard s'adoucit.

« Bien. J'en suis heureux. Perdre ma meilleure amie aurait été quelque chose que je n'aurais pas su accepter. »

« Alors tant mieux que tu n'aies pas à le faire, pas vrai ? », je blague légèrement, et nous rions ensemble.

_Bordel_, ça m'a vraiment manqué !

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais… Et si on allait te marier ? », je reprends, d'un ton espiègle.

Il hoche joyeusement la tête, et nous dévalons les escaliers comme lorsque nous étions enfants.

Lorcan et Diana sont finalement mari et femme – au passage, ma meilleure amie est vraiment magnifique dans sa robe de mariée… Une vraie œuvre d'art. Mon pincement au cœur s'est fait la malle, remplacé par une joie sincère pour mes deux amis. Je leur souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde. Mon discours a fait rire les invités et je me suis ridiculisée sur la piste de danse aux bras de mon cousin Albus, mais je m'en fiche royalement, pour tout dire. Tout est revenu à la place qui aurait dû être la leur, à mon plus grand soulagement.

De ma chaise, j'observe les jeunes mariés danser, les yeux dans les yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que oui, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce tableau en tant que personnage principal, et je le comprends mieux que personne aujourd'hui. Mais ça n'est pas grave, après tout… Parce que même si mes sentiments ne m'ont pas été rendus, je sais que mes meilleurs amis seront toujours là pour moi, et que ça m'est largement suffisant pour affronter tous les tracas que la vie placera sur mon chemin.

Bref. Je vais vous laisser, à présent. Un charmant jeune homme vient de m'inviter à danser, et j'ai bien envie de le rejoindre. Qui sait, peut-être est-ce là le début d'une nouvelle aventure ? _;)_

_x_

* * *

><p>Jeudi 9 Octobre - 15 h 00.<p> 


End file.
